Youtube Ship Imagines
by Rainbowsandbowties11
Summary: Just some cute Imagines. Natepat, Markpat, Septipiler, PHAN, and Mate. Good for recovering those feelz.
1. Natepat

Imagine a teenaged Natepat, but their relationship is secret. Nate is perceived as the punk/bad boy of the school, and Matt is thought to be a quiet nerd who only talks to his "girlfriend" Stephenie.. Then on the weekends, they get together and play video games, Matt sitting in Nate's lap all the while.


	2. Phan

Imagine Dan and Phil sitting down to watch a scary movie, then Dan getting freaked out half way though. Phil turns it off and puts in My Neighbor Totoro. They end up falling asleep on the couch whist cuddling.

 **Yay, Phan and Natepat are my favorite youtube ships. Um, if anyone bothers to read this, you can request something!**

 **\- Eliza**


	3. Natepat Hunger Games AU Oneshot

**Okay Hunger Games AU!**

 **This is modeled after the cute scene with Peeta and Katniss in the cave, but the thing is... it's been A WHILE since I read/watched the Hunger Games. I'm playing this by ear,so please politely correct me if I'm wrong!**

Matthew Patrick looked around, only to see a little silver gift from a sponsor. He looked around once more, placed his bow on his back and opened it up. Inside was a small card that read;

 **YOU CALL THAT A KISS?**

Matthew scowled and huffed. Shaking his head he kept on walking util he got to a small cavern where his partner, Nate, was lying, sick as a dog.

"Medicine?" He asked quietly.

"No, soup." He replied softly as he opened it.

Nate leaned forward and reached his hand out to grab the container, but laid back down after Matthew's insistence that he feed him.

After he drank a spoon full, he smiled and spoke in a weaker voice, "That's nice."

Matt smiled at him, glad that something about this terrible game was nice. "Well, you feed me once."

"I think about that all the time." Nate replied, "How I tossed you that bread."

"Nate."

"I should have gone to you, I should have gone out in the damn rain and-" Nate continued only to be shushed by Matt.

"Shh. You feel hot." Matt said as he felt Nate's forehead.

"I remember the first time I saw you, I remember when you sang in music assembly. The teachers asked who knows the Valley Song and your hand shot up. After that, I watched you go home every day." Nate reminisced, "Every day."

Matt looked away.

"Please say something." Nate whispered.

"I-I'm not good at saying something." Matt sighed.

"Then come here.." Nate whispered, "Please."

Hearing the "please" Matt gently rested his head on Nate's chest and gently laid down.

"Ah" Nate gasped softly, "Even if I don't make it-"

"Shh. You will. You-you have to." Matt cried.

* * *

 **If you guys want me to do more of this, leave a review or something!**

 **Have an awesome day!**


	4. Markiplier x Natewantstobattle Request!

IWhoShipsMate requested some NWTB and Markiplier! Also! It's totally okay to request stuff! :)

For this, I'm kinda using an AU. Basically all the famous Youtubers live in one apartment building. Including Nate and Mark, who happen to be neighbors. Lot's of fluff is ahead, well, kinda.

ON TO THE HOMO!

"How's it going folks? My name is Natewantstobattle, and welcome to the second instalment of FNAF vs! But, today is a special instalment. We have the King of FNAF with us today!" Nate said a bit too excitedly. Who wouldn't be if they were battling their crush. It was a silly little thing, according to Nate, but he couldn't stop himself. He was head over heels for Mark.

"Hello everybody, this is Markiplier!" Mark said putting on relaxed smile and waving at the camera.

"So, we're here to see who is better at the currently most popular game on youtube! The King," Mark continued.

"Or the Musician." Nate finished, putting his game face on, "You ready for the Freddy?"

"Totally."

"On go, kay?" Nate smiled cockly, "Three, two, one go!"

And with that they started the first night of Five Nights At Freddy's. Both players easily beat the first night, then the second, the third, and so on. An hour later they were on the seventh night.

"You know what? Let's kick this up a notch, since we're so evenly matched. Why not try the 20/20/20/20 challenge?" Mark smiled.

"Um.. You sure, dude?" Nate asked, a tad bit nervous. He didn't want to continue his losing streak, and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his Youtube crush.

"Yeah? You in?" Mark asked, "Or are you afraid to lose to the FNAF King?"

"Totally man, let's do this!" He nodded nervously.

Both competitors clicked on the editing and bumped up the animatronics' AI up to the max, 20.

"On go?"

"Yeah."

"Three, two, one. GO!" Mark shouted loudly.

As sometime passed they were bombarded by Chica, Bonny, and occasionally Foxy. Saddly, they weren't equal. Mark was at a decent 58% power, but Nate was already at a game threatening 37%. Nate knew he was going to get scared soon, and started giving up on checking the cameras.

"You okay, Nate? You've grown less attentive." Mark worried.

"Nah, I just know I'm going to lose." Nate sighed, "I mean, you've got way more power than me, and we're only at 3 am. Might as well give up now."

"No, you can't give up now!" Mark cheered, "I'm not that good at FNAF."

"What chance do I have at your heart?" Nate stopped, he just confessed to his long time crush. His face feel, tears started falling down his face.

No use trying to keep playing the game, he'd already lost and so had Mark.

Great, he botched the whole video and made it too awkward to record again.

"You know what, screw this." Mark said walking out of frame, for both the video and the skype called shared between the two. Nate's tears started coming at rapid rate as he started sobbing

"I'm sorry guys, I messed up. I messed up big time, I can't use any of this footage, I wasted Mark's time and I probably just lost him as a friend-" Nate's sobbing apology was interrupted by someone bursting into the room.

"Nate. Stop crying." Mark said walking closer to him.

"I, sob, can't! I messed everything up! Just like I always, sniff, do!" Nate cried as Mark came closer and stood him up and gave him a bear hug.

"Shh, it's fine. Nate. I have the biggest freaking crush on you." Mark whispered into Nate's ear.

"R-really?" Nate asked tearfully.

"Yes, truthfully, it's really dorky, but I don't care." Mark smiled releasing the shorter male with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad. I thought I just lost you."

"Natewantstobattle, will do be my boyfriend?" Mark asked.

"Of course!" He cried joyfully, then he turned to the camera that was still filming.

"Well, guys. That ended _way_ better than I thought it would." Nate smiled.

"See ya next time." Mark finished giving Nate a peck on the cheek, only to have him return the gesture with a kiss on the lips.

 **Well, I hope that was okay. This is actually my first time I've written this kind of thing. I hope it wasn't cringey.**

 **Have an awesome day, guys! And don't forget to request a pairing! I like writing this kind of stuff!**


	5. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Oh my god, I can't believe you guys loved the "Mate" so much! Thank you so much for the reviews! BTW, if you want to know how I got the ship name, it was IWhoShipsMate who requested the chapter, so I wondered, "what am I gonna call this?" And I looked at the review, and made a guess. Mark+Nate=Mate? Plus it was in their name... so yep. I hope this spreads like wildfire. It's kinda awesome.**

 **\- Eliza**


	6. Request 2 Mate AU

Sansbyfan requested some more Mate in a married AU, here you go! And remember, the requests are open!

"Hey, honey. Wake up." A warm voice asked Nate, "I made coffee."

That was all the incentive Nate needed to open up his eyes and grab the cup from his husband. Smiling, he looked up and sipped the warm, brown liquid that was many's addiction. "So, what are we doing today? Maybe the Park?"

"It's really freaking rainy out. I doubt that would be fun." Mark smirked, "Unless you want to go singing in the rain!"

"Ha ha, nah. Wanna watch a movie?" Nate laughed as he got up and out of bed slowly.

"Which one though?" Mark asked.

"Idk dude. We have tons. I'm sure we can pick one." Nate said as he walked downstairs into the living room. He opened a small cabinet with four large stacks of DVDs lined up. "How 'bout this one?" he questioned as he tossed Mark Zootopia.

"Disney? And haven't you seen this one thousands of times? And covered a song too?" Mark asked.

"It's still good though! Just because I've seen it before, doesn't mean I wouldn't watch it again!" Nate replied with sass.

"Ha ha, fine. It's funny to see you fired up." Mark laughed as Nate put in the movie. He plopped down on the couch and pecked his partner on the check.

"Shush, it's starting!"

And they watched movies for the rest of the day.

 **Sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to drag it out for too long.**

 **-Eliza**


	7. Mate Request: LiveStream Shipping

Mylifedependsoncandy requested some more Markiplier x Natewantstobattle A.K.A. Mate!

For this, I'll put it a week or so after the first mate request. Same AU too, they live right next to each other.

"Hello everybody, I'm Markiplier. Today we have the lovely Natewantstobattle with us for some Happy Wheels!" Mark said as he winked at Nate.

XxBoxX: And here we see the wild Mark and Nate, flirting.

FitsIShips: We were all stuck on Natepat, and here comes Mate out of the blue.

"Ha ha, dude look at the chat." Nate laughed as Mark started the level, "I guess our ship name is Mate?"

"Mate huh? I like it." Mark said.

ThatGuy: NatewantstoMate

Panda!: XD Oh wow. I'm on board now!

"Of course, Panda! Who wouldn't be?" Mark asked after finishing the level, and rolling back from the computer.

"So Mark, since everyone saw last time, why deny it now?" Nate asked as scooted his chair across from Mark's. This caused Mark to develop a

n uneasy look on his face.

FitsIShips: Are they about to kiss again?

BalloonMonkey: I hope so!

GatorGuy413: I ship it!

PandaHero: KISS!

"Well, then. Is there any other levels you guys want me or Nate to play?" Mark asked afraid that the stream was heading to a place he didn't want it to go quickly.

PandaHero: Nah man, we want you guys to kiss.

FitsIShips: KISS! Make Mate canon!

MushroomHead: KISS!

"So, no more levels? Just that one?" Mark asked again. "Okay I guess we'll have to go then. Good night everybody!"

"Night guys." Nate said rubbing the back of his neck. And with that, Mark shut off the camera and gave Nate a sad look.

"I'm sorry, Nate." Mark said reaching out to Nate's face, "It just felt super weird."

"It's fine dude. The fangirls, and boys, were pushing us to kiss and you didn't want to. That's perfectly fine." Nate smiled, "And I think I'd rather kiss without the pushing of fans."

"Okay then, that wish can be granted." Mark said quietly.

"Wait wha-" Nate couldn't finished before Mark had moved in and kissed him.

"Thanks Genie." Nate smiled after the two broke apart.

 **Okay, finally got that done. Woo. Sorry it took that long, over on Wattpad I'm trying to start an original book. And for the guest that asked for the Nookie, I hate to say this but that's going to take a while. I'll have to watch some of their old videos together, to get their personalities and behavior down. (BTW thanks you for telling me the pair! I didn't know what Nookie was, ha ha yeah. I hope that wasn't terrible, or too bad. I kinda wanted to explore the idea.**

 **Keep requesting guys! I really like this set of Mate oneshots.**

 **-Eliza Beilschmidt**


	8. Nookie Request

**This will probably really suck, sorry. I can't even think of a one shot, so here's an imagine.**

Dookie was Nate's first gay crush, at first he had no clue why he felt the way he did to his friend. After months he freaked out and they got into a fight ending with their friendship in tatters. Nate has moved on, but still regrets it. Dookie has still has no clue where that came from.

 **Okay yup, that sucks. Sorry to the person who requested this. I have no problem what-so-ever with this ship, I just have NO clue on how to write it, lol.**


	9. Hunger Games - Natepat: Playing To Win 1

**Okay, I got a request to do Natepat, holy crap guys, and it's a Hunger Games AU. And Guess what? We're going back to that universe, but this time I plan to do it wayyy better, at least I hope it will be wayy better. Also I just realized that I took a Natepat request and wrote a Mate oneshot. I'm sorry! This Mate thing has infected my brain. On with the homo!**

"Matt, honey, are you messing with those stupid graphs again?" The teen's mother asked, "I told you, the way to get the odds in your favor is to train, not mess with this nonsense!"

"Mom, I told you, it's math. You have to use math to win the games!" Matthew explained for the umpteeth time, "They all say "may the odds be ever in your favor!," odds have nothing to do with skill and training, you have to use math!"

"I told you, if you're going to uphold this family's traditions and honor, you must train and win the game. How you even think math will help is beyond me." His father added in disbelief, how could his son be such a nerd?

"Fine. I'll start training as soon as I get this equation done." Matt said rolling his eyes.

"Now. Or I will have the maid get rid of this hogwash!" Matt's father yelled.

"Okay, fine." Matt said putting down the notepad and walking over to the other side of the room to pick up a dusty duffle bag. Inside were many weapons and weights, which the teen was expected to train with daily. In Matt's parent's opinion it would guarantee their son's success in the annual Hunger Games, and a few well placed donations. To Matt, it made no difference, using many examples and data, he had found out that all tributes have the same chance of winning, regardless of gender, race, age, or district. He knew not to ever bring this up, of course, his parents would disown him. Being raised in a family of careers sucked, and Matthew knew it. Sure, you were rich and famous, but the pressure to win was almost too much for the nerdy teen.

"Okay. Just shoot some arrows and throw some knives to make them happy and then back to figuring out how to really win." Matt murmured to himself as he walked out to the training area his parents had build for him. He picked up his custom made bow and slipped an arrow in, drew back and let go. The arrow went into the back wall way behind the targets. After loading another arrow in he tried again, this time hitting the target. It was on the outer ring of the classic style target, but it was there. Matt figured it was enough, time to actually work on something useful.

Knife skills.

Based on research, Matthew has found out that knives were the most useful weapons in the games. They also were most likely to appear, plus they're pretty bad ass. Matthew once again reviewed the stats while he picked up his stainless steel throwing knives and aimed at a person shaped target. The knife implanted itself in the target's head. Surprised, Matt threw another knife, this time it landed in the target's heart. "I guess all the math paid off." He muttered throwing knife after knife until his arm hurt and he was out of knives.

"Good work son!" Matt's father commented as he strode into the area, "But why knives? When I was training for the games, I trained with an axe."

"Knives have the most use; hunting, cutting things, and killing people." Matt said, "Plus there's three types that show up in the game."

"Good job son! Finally thinking about winning!" His father said with a smile.

 **Two weeks later**

"District One: Matthew Patrick and Stacey Von Bock" Said the small tv in Matt's room on the train.

Matt was currently wolfing down a plate of pasta. Another part of The Plan was to gain five pounds to prolong the days he could go without food.

The Plan was a complete guide to winning the games, well it was missing one thing. It was the math Matthew was working on before the games, he had a feeling that he was going to need it. And he did, turns out this was the year he was chosen to be put into a game of child murder, Mommy and Daddy were so proud. So he was put on a train, and was currently being paraded around the Capital. During that week he planned to carbo-load, and use his three days in the training room for passive survival skills and some throwing knife practice, easy peasy.

There was only thing Matt was worried about was the interview. Past winners had crafted themselves a story, a brand.

What could he chose? Lonely rich boy? Nerdy kid from a rich family? A fail of a Career? No that would get him targeted, or maybe that would be good, be the underdog. Then when he was being hunted he could fight back. Okay. Now to work on the story...

And soon Matthew's thinking was interrupted by harsh knocking at his door.

"Come in!" He called, not bothering to get up and let them in.

"Hello Matty!" Stacy said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Matt asked, "And it's Matthew or Matt."

"Hem, right. I forgot. Anyway, a shipment came in! Don't you wanna see what's in it?" She asked as she picked up a large box and heaved it onto Matt's bed.

"Sure, I guess."

And with that, the box was tore into and cardboard was everywhere, "Has anyone ever taught you how to open up a freaking box before?"

"Oops! Sorry, I'm just excited." She giggled.

 **Alright, this will be soo long. So, yeah, this will be my first multiple chapter thingy, idk. I will be continuing it soon, I just don't want to post one huge chapter.**

 **But right now, I am screaming because I recently got a Tumblr, elizabeilschmidt, so I could actually follow the blogs I look at all the time. SO I GOT NOTICED BY SENPAI, AND I'M DYING RIGHT NOW. keepcalmandship-mate said my fics were great, and I'm so happy. So big thanks to them, don't know pronouns sorry, for requesting Mate in the first place so I could get sucked in!**

 **Okay, I need to stop.**

 **-Eliza**


	10. Ha Ha Ha

**Ha ha, that moment when all your progress is lost because your computer shuts down and fuck up everything and you want to scream. that moment is now.**


	11. Mate, Can you keep a secret?

**Okay guys. I haven't published anything for awhile, and for that I'm sorry. I haven't had any good ideas recently. I do have something planned for two ships, but one relies on something coming out. The other has been hinted at on my Tumblr, elizabeilschmidt, see how I got that self promo in? Ha ha, but on with requests!**

 **The first one is from IWhoShipsMate, who wants to see a secret Mate relationship!**

"Mark! Hey!" A girl called out when she saw her idol, Markiplier. "Mr. Markiplier!"

Noticing he was being called, Mark Fischbach, turned around and waved. "Sorry! I gotta go, I have someone waiting!" With that, he jogged in the direction of a small cafe. And the girl, she trailed after him. Who was this person? And why were they so important? The girl slowed down once she was in the small cafe, she at down at a table in front of the two, hoping she could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So sorry I was late. I ran into a fan." Mark sighed.

 _This was it, who was this person?_

"Oh it's cool! I ordered us coffees, that okay?" A familiar male voice spoke.

 _It can't be! No, her ears were lying to her, she needed to stop listening to her music so loudly._

"Sure Nate! So I got some movie tickets, sound good?" Mark asked.

 _Markiplier was on a date with Natewantstobattle? Oh my god! This is not happening!_

"Okay, after coffee let's go." Nate smiled.

So for fifteen minutes she sat and listened to the two talk and flirt with each other, then when they _finally_ finished their damn coffee, the two got up and left to go see the movie.

She hastily payed for a ticket and rushed in, taking a seat two rows behind Mark and Nate.

 _This is like being a spy! I'm, like, super awesome!_

After the movie the two walked out holding hands. And after that, they did something extremely cliche, but it surprised their shadow to no end. They kissed under a lamp post on an empty street.

 _NO WAY! I_ have _to get this on camera._ And with that, she took a couple pictures on her phone and rushed home with the couple none the wiser.

 **xXMangled-and-winding-awayXx CaseyLancer**

Guess what I saw last night! Mate confirmed! **Photo attached**

 **Likes: 4,137 Retweets: 2,059**

"Um, Mark?" Nate said quietly, shaking Mark awake gently.

"Yeah babe?" Mark groaned, his voice heavy with sleep, "Something wrong?"

"I think someone found out about that little date we had..." Nate said showing his phone and scrolling down to the eight words that were being celebrated by just about every fangirl.

"Wh-what's the photo?" Mark asked, his eyes just getting used to the screen's brightness.

Silently Nate reached over and clicked on it and it popped up on the phone's screen.

"Oh." Mark whispered, "That."

"Yeah. That. Something tells me, it was the fan you ran into last night." Nate sighed falling back into the bed's warmth, "What did you say to them? Did you tell her?"

"No! I wouldn't, we agreed to not let our careers get in the way!" Mark said loudly.

"Well now they are. I'm guessing they won't let us ignore it." Nate said moving to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked sitting up and watching Nate pull on his shirt.

"To make a video, silly!" He said after turning around.

"I should probably be in it too!" Mark shouted as Nate had made it down the hallway.

"Brush your teeth first, your breath stinks!"

"Fine." Mark groaned, getting up of the warm bed and readying himself to make this video, the one he'd been dreading for awhile.

 **Okay! I hope that doesn't suck as much as I think it does. Next up, more Mate, I think.**

 **Also, the girl is not me, but was written to be annoying as possible. I think you'd have to be to follow two youtubers and invade their privacy...**

 **Have a nice day guys!**

 **-Eliza**


	12. Request- Therapy Mate AU

**So I was reading throught my reviews, and holy crap. You guys are awesome. I wanna scream.**

 **Yeah, okay, so with this Au I just want to throw out a disclaimer, kay guys?**

 **This AU will give Nate depression and it's not something you joke around with. If you guys ever feel like complete and utter garbage, please talk to someone. Come talk to me, talk to anyone that you can trust. Don't sit and think you can deal with it on your own, it's serious and shouldn't be taken lightly. On doing research, I've found that some people can be triggered by things like this, reading about depression, causes them to develop depression. If that applies to you, don't read this. It's not worth it, I don't want views that badly. Also there will be swearing in this, so that's another warning. No shame or judgment will come if you exit this tab or window. None.**

 **Alright, let's get off the sad author's note and on to the angst. Let's see if I can write this..**

"Doctor Fischbach! You have a new patient, here." A random nurse called and handed him a clipboard.

He shooed her away and walked into his office.

"Nathan Sharp. Age 27, Depression." Mark read out loud. "First appointment, August 24th- wait that's today!"

"Dr. Fischbach, your patient is here." an intercom crackled. God, did Mark hope they'd replace them soon. He huffed and got up and walked into the lobby. "Nathan Sharp?"

A shorter ebony haired male looked up, "Um, yeah?"

"I'm Doctor Fischbach, I'm going to be your therapist. Come on in to my office." Mark said gently as he guided Nate into his office. When the two walked in, Mark sat down in his office chair and Nate awkwardly stood, "You can sit down on the sofa, make yourself comfy."

"Um, sure." Nate smiled and sat down, his eyes taking interest in the carpet pattern.

"So Natha-"

"Nate, it's Nate."

"So Nate, tell me about yourself. What do you like? Family life? That stuff." Mark asked.

"Well, I am a musician. I like video games and playing guitar? Does that work?" Nate asked picking his head up to look at Mark.

"For now, sure. So what kind of video games do you like?" Mark asked picking the topic he could easily relate to.

"I like Legend of Zelda, Pokemon and other shit like that." Nate listed.

"Oh good picks, I'm a gamer myself, as you can see from my office." Mark said rubbing the back of his neck. He had little figures of characters and little things here and there. The other staff teased him about it, but he didn't care. It made him relatable, and that's what mattered.

"Cool! What do you play?" Nate smiled and asked, his eyes brightening.

"I've played a lot over the years.. My friends and I like to mess around with co-op too." Mark said, "So let's get down to business."

"Okay."

"What lead you here?" Mark asked, and with that Nate's face fell.

"I was doing okay on my own, I had a friend. His name was Hunter, and one day." Nate paused trying to gather his thoughts and prevent himself from getting choked up, and he was failing. "One day, we were on a road trip to Comic Con. We were so excited. We were doing cosplays and going to panels, the- the whole thing. And I was getting tired, and he asked me if we should switch so I could get some rest. I-I said no. So about an hour la-later, I fell asleep at the wheel. Oh my god, I'm so fucking stupid. The car crashed and Hunter di-he didn't walk away."

"Okay, you don't have to go on if you want. We can stop here if you want." Mark spoke softly.

"It's- I'm fine. I just need to get through this. I'm so sick of myself." Nate said. "I killed my best friend! And I'm still here! I'm the idiot that always got us into trouble, I'm the one that was reckless! WHY AM I STILL HERE?"

"Woah. Calm down, first of all. You shouldn't blame yourself. And I'm sure Hunter wouldn't want you to blame yourself and hurt yourself like this." Mark said.

"I-I know. But I just keep thinking about it. It's all I can think about. I haven't played anything or wrote anything ever since it happened." Nate sighed.

"Well, I have an idea. You see, I'm new here, just got my doctorate and a job here. And I still have some of my budget left, they let us spend some money on making our offices more than a couch and a desk so patients are more relaxed. I think I could get a small television installed and an xbox so you could take out your frustration on some video games." Mark mused, "Sound like a plan?"

Nate just broke out into a smile.

"Okay, your homework is to bring some of your favorite games for next time and make yourself another appointment at the front desk." Mark smiled, and got up to lead Nate out into the lobby.

"T-thank you Dr. Fischbach."

"Call me Mark."


	13. I suck

Geez. I've been kinda, well not here..

Sorry about that guys! I've been caught up in school and drama. I've been getting home at 7 o'clock and going straight to sleep.

So, I'm going to make an effort to get back into writing...

Hopefully I can do this.


	14. Punk&Pastel Phan

**Pastel!Dan wrapping up Punk!Phil's wounds after a fight.**

"Ow! Dan! Careful!" Phil cried as his partner wrapped gauze around his freshly cut shoulder. The young man had gotten into a fight a few hours earlier that resulted in him getting slightly injured.

"Maybe, it wouldn't hurt so much if you kept still, or maybe stopped getting into fights!" Dan retorted. This was the fifth one this week, and it was only Thursday!

"Yeah, yeah, whatever babe. At least I got you to patch me up!" The punk smiled, placing a delicate kiss on Dan's cheek, " I can't believe that son of a bitch pulled a knife on me!"

"Phil! That's why you shouldn't be getting into fights, gosh darn it! Next time it could be a gun!" Dan scolded, " I can't bandage bullet wounds, we'd have to go to the hospital! And you know we don't have money for that!"

The brunette was right, the two lived in a small apartment in a rough neighborhood. Phil barely had a highschool diploma, and Dan was still in college. They made their ends met, but had little money for luxuries like hospital trips. The one thing they did treasure, was each other.

" Alright, that's the last one." Dan said looking up from his work into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Thanks Danny! Hey, I finally guessed the neighbors' Netflix password, wanna watch a movie?"

"Phil!"


	15. 2017 Update and line up for future fics!

Hey guys. I know I said I'd be back last time, and now it's been a year since then. So hi, I was formally known as Eliza, and now I go by Kai, and use they/them. I've been Hella busy, but that's not what you guys care about! You want some reading material, so here's what may be coming soon.

Natepat- pirate AU

Natepat- fluffy livestream

Mate- pirate AU

Schnaty (shady and nate)- Mute Nate AU

Mate- something similar to Fnaf irl

Septiplier

Nate X nate mare- maybe zombie apocalypse AU?

Phan- something, anything

FUCKING HUNGER GAMES NATEPAT AU I SWEAR TO GOD

Things may not come out in that order. and if got your request wrong, leave a comment. Future requests will be on hold until I get at least half of these done.

I also want to thank you guys for 5k views. I honestly thought I'd never get anywhere close to that.


End file.
